


Black Suede Boots

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Crossdressing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A turquoise dress and black suede boots?” Erik says.  “Kinky.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Suede Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theicescholar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theicescholar).



> Written for the "Footwear" challenge at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Sequel to [Beautiful, Darling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/802338) from Charles's point of view, but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> This one is a late birthday present for theicescholar; happy birthday to her!

“A turquoise dress and black suede boots?” Erik says. “Kinky.”

“ _You_ can talk,” Charles says. 

He's not complaining; far from it. After that frantic first time where they didn't even manage to get undressed before coming, it's been a delight to find out just how creative Erik can be in bed, especially with his mutation. Charles wriggles luxuriously, contemplating the bruises on his wrists from Erik's improvised manacles. The metal bed frame will never be quite the same again.

Who could have imagined so much could happen just from one ridiculous joke? But that's where it all began, with Charles using his powers to create an illusion of Erik in drag to show the mutant they were recruiting in the strip club, Angel, what he could do. Well, that and the wrestling match that ensued back at the hotel when Erik found out what Charles was laughing about - after which things rapidly got out of hand, in a most satisfactory way. _Mmm._

“Black stockings too, I suppose,” Erik says, with a smirk. 

“Will you shut up about that?” 

Erik makes a pretence of considering it. “No,” he says, and tickles Charles in the ribs till he's laughing and squirming. “Stockings or pantyhose?”

“Stockings,” Charles gasps. He can feel he's gone red in the face, not just from the tickling. “And a garter belt.”

“Also black?” Erik teases.

“Yes, damn you,” Charles says, and hisses with pleasure as Erik pushes a hand between his thighs.

“Mm,” Erik says, and presses his fingers up behind Charles's balls. “Black silk knickers too, right? Trimmed with lace, I bet.”

Charles tries to say something, but it comes out as a moan. He's getting hard again, as much from Erik's words as from his strong clever fingers. _Like this_ , he tells Erik, sending him the image he showed Angel.

“That ginger wig will have to go,” Erik says, and grins. “And I'm not sure turquoise is my colour.”

He holds Charles's hands above his head and presses him down into the mattress, laughing as Charles writhes underneath him. Erik kisses him, long and slow and deep, and strokes his cock until Charles is dizzy and aching to come again, groaning helplessly into Erik's mouth.

What finally tips him over the edge is the altered mental image Erik sends him: the wig and dress are gone, but the black silk knickers, garter belt, stockings and high-heeled black suede boots are just as breathtaking on Erik as Charles could have imagined. 

“Definitely kinky,” Erik says, as Charles shudders and gasps and sees stars. 

_Definitely not the only one_ , Charles thinks, when he recovers the ability to think at all. He can feel Erik's erection pressing hard and heavy against his thigh. He's not sure whether Erik likes the idea of the clothes for himself, or whether it's Charles's embarrassment and arousal that’s got him all hot and bothered. Not that it matters too much: whichever it is, they’re going to have a lot of fun finding out.


End file.
